


Sky's Shance Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, Crossdressing, Drinking, Dry Orgasm, Idiots in Love, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Langst, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mafia boss Lance (Voltron), Massage, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oviposition, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro has body negativity due to his scars in day 6, Shiro trusts Lance despite his scars, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smile, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suspension, Telepathic Bond, Tentacles, Tickling, Violence, ass worship, pseudo-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: All my different Shance Kinktober prompts! 15 total.





	1. Kinktober Day 2: Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a bunch of ships for Kinktober but most of them are for Shance!

Shiro noticed how often Lance's hands were on his ass. 

 

In the kitchen, while Shiro was making himself a meal (if you consider  _ food goo  _ a meal), Lance's hands found his rear. 

 

Changing out of their paladin armor, and a hand suddenly caressed his rump once again!

 

“Lance.” Shiro finally reprimanded, despite  _ secretly _ not really wanting to. 

 

“What?” Lance said, his hands kneading into the soft flesh. A small smile forming as he looked Shiro dead in the eye. 

 

“You  _ know _ what.” Shiro sighed. “You're touching my butt, right now, in  _ public _ way too much!” 

 

Lance huffed as he retched his hands away, almost like it pained him to do so. “Your ass is perfect... and I want to touch it as much as possible now that we're dating.” 

 

Shiro balked and blushed all at once. “ _ Language _ Lance.” 

 

“You don't tell me to watch my  _ language _ when I'm pounding you from behind.” Lance snickered. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “No more touching where  _ anyone _ can see. No PDA.”

 

“Fine.” Lance had given in, but something in his demeanor made Shiro on wary. 

 

*

 

Everyday had been becoming torturous without Lance constantly being near him, touching him, and  _ reassuring _ him. He actually missed it. 

 

“Hey Shiro.” Lance had said, a respectable (sad) amount of distance between them, snapping Shiro out of the pouty daze he was in. 

 

“Hey Lance… how are you?” Shiro said softly, an anxious energy beneath his skin. 

 

“I'm good, but I could be better. Wanna swing by my room tonight?” Lance smiled, taking another step towards Shiro. 

 

Shiro had been hoping for Lance to say he wanted to come to his room… or ask Shiro to come to his. Especially since the “no PDA” rule was active. 

 

Shiro was ecstatic at the thought. “Yes. I'd love to.” 

 

Lance just smiled before offering a small goodbye and wandering off again. 

 

Shiro  _ really _ missed touching.

 

The day sped on quickly and as soon as Shiro finally got the free time in the evening he went to Lance's room. 

 

Lance had been waiting for Shiro to arrive. “Come on in!” 

 

Shiro smiled giddily. “What are we doing?” 

 

Lance tilted his head slightly. “Just thought we could hang out.” 

 

Shiro's was beaming, stepping a little closer. “Sure thing Lance. What were you thinking?” 

 

“Video games?” Lance said innocently. 

 

Shiro's smile fell a little, but then he realized it didn't have to be sexual… so long as they were still near each other. 

 

When Shiro settled on the ground he was surprised when Lance didn't sit on his lap, but instead sat a whole foot away. 

 

Shiro was confused, to say the least. Was Lance not interested in him anymore? Was telling him to put the brakes on the PDA been too much? 

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Shiro whined. 

 

Lance turned his head, not expecting to see Shiro with tears in his eyes. He suddenly threw the controller to the side, and immediately got a hold of Shiro's face. “Shiro. Shiro why are you crying?” 

 

“Do you not like me anymore, Lance?” Shiro said, trying to hold back his tears. 

 

Lance's eyes went wide. “What! Are you  _ kidding _ !? I'm in  _ love _ with you!” 

 

Shiro sucked in a breath. “Then why are you putting so much distance between us!?” 

 

“Because! Because… I always really want to touch you. Especially your ass, and I know you don't like it…” 

 

“In public! It was getting out of hand. But, but honestly I missed it. I missed you touching me. It always… made me happy. I was just embarrassed to do it around the team.” Shiro rattled on, laying his true feelings on the table. 

 

Lance kissed Shiro. Again and again and again… softly whispering into the others mouth how much love he had for him. 

 

Soon Lance had pulled Shiro on top of him on his bed. His hands finding Shiro's ass, and massaging it feverishly as they made out. 

 

During that process Lance found his way into Shiro's pants. Skin connecting with skin. The thick, firm lobes perfect in his grasp. Shiro moaned from the touch. Lance smiled into their kiss. 

 

Lance flipped Shiro over making Shiro gasp out in surprise. Lance loved that look on Shiro's face. 

 

The clothes were quick to go. Lance made sure of that. 

 

Shiro complied to every movement Lance made. 

 

Lance lightly pushed apart Shiro's legs. Shiro was quick to hold them as Lance started to lav at his hole. The warm press of tongue a pleasant surprise. 

 

Lance didn't let up until Shiro was hard. Achingly so. 

 

Even then he didn't touch Shiro's cock. He chose to nibble at the velvet flesh of Shiro's ass. His fingers soon sliding into Shiro's hole. 

 

Shiro moaned, and felt the deep ache within his. The amount of affection Lance was showing his rear was unbelievable, yet there the Cuban man was. And he wanted so much more. “Please… come inside me Lance.”

 

Lance cocked a eyebrow past Shiro's cock. “You don't want me to touch your dick?” 

 

Shiro grunted as Lance grazed his prostate. “No, no.  _ Please _ . I need your dick.” 

 

Lance was smiling as he sat up, lining his cock against Shiro's ass. Feeling absolutely satisfied as he sank deeper into Shiro's slick hole. 

 

Shiro wiggled to get Lance to move faster, deeper. 

 

Lance wasn't one to leave a guy hanging. His pace became urgent, insatiable. His cock hitting Shiro's pearl with pinpoint accuracy. 

 

Shiro was crying as he violently came. Lance cooed his praises as he continued to fuck his way through it. 

 

When he finally came Shiro was moaning from feeling Lance come inside of him. As soon as Lance finished his o face he slid out, immediately dropping back down between Shiro's legs. 

 

It took some coaxing to get Shiro to lay on his tummy, ass up. Lance licked and nibbled Shiro's ass. Eating back out his own come in the process. The over stimulation leaving Shiro with one final dry orgasm. 


	2. Day 5 - Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants to make Lance as happy and blessed out as he makes him.

Lance had always been the one to actively try to please Shiro.

 

The one who filled Shiro with as much affection and love as he could handle.

 

Whose touch left Shiro feeling both safe… and hot.

 

Fingers that soothe aching muscles, and a kiss that could blow Shiro away.

 

Lance always pleased Shiro, even if he didn't get off himself.

 

Shiro wanted to be the one to please Lance for a change.

 

Lance sat there on his knees, desperately sucking on Shiro's dick. Bringing him closer and closer to coming. His tongue expertly rolling along the underside, along with the consistent sucking motions.

 

His tongue playing with the tip before roughly choking down on Shiro's cock. Lance could feel every vein, every fold... and he did so as if this were to be his last meal on Earth.

 

He eagerly awaited the taste. Lance didn't even gag as he swallowed it down... when Shiro was finally pushed over the edge once more.

 

Shiro moaned out in ecstasy, feeling his eyes roll into his skull.

 

Lance gave a loving sigh as he pulled away. It was the third time Lance had made Shiro come that night. Shiro found this _extremely_ unfair.

 

It was a quick motion to get Lance underneath him.

 

“You wanna take charge big guy?” Lance chuckled, but his body language said he wasn't opposed to the idea.

 

“Yes.” Shiro breathed. “It's only right to pay you back. For all this _love_ you gave me.”  

 

Shiro weaseled his way between Lance's legs. Before licking a drool covered stripe up Lance's cock. Lance squirmed slightly before Shiro stilled him with one hand on his waist.

 

A calloused hand found Lance's balls, and he gave it a soft caress before he kissed the sac. He pulled the balls into his mouth one at a time.

 

A ministration that Lance appreciated immensely.

 

Soon, Lance's whole pelvic region was covered in spit. Shiro opting to lav at the other man tenderly going between his balls and his shaft.

 

Noticing a fine bead of precum Shiro made haste for the tip of Lance's cock. He wasn't one to waste an opportunity.

 

“ _Ah_ , Shiro-” Lance had cooed. “You're doing so well. So _wonderful_ , all for me.”

 

Shiro twirled his tongue around the tip of Lance's cock, feeling the salty taste with his entire tongue. Loving the salty flavor along with the after taste of whatever body wash Lance had soaked in recently. It was a taste _distinctly_ Lance.

 

He pulled off for a moment to wet his fingers with spit, and another moment later a finger was probing at Lance's entrance.

 

Needless to say they were both switches, but Shiro had a strong preference for bottoming. Although Shiro loved it, he also knew how much he adored Lance when he finally let himself go. When the Cuban man was desperate, and needy… when he craved Shiro in more than the usual ways.

 

So Shiro pressed a wet tip at the entrance of Lance's ass. All the while he started back on showing his love for Lance's cock. His finger and mouth moving in tandem.

 

“Oh, _oh… Shiro_.” Lance had breathlessly moaned.

 

Shiro smirked around the cock in his mouth as he pressed in the second finger. Lance was tight, but he did his best to relax into Shiro's ministrations. His body trying to suck more of Shiro in, his cock leaking at a alarming rate.

 

Shiro could tell Lance was getting closer with every moment.

 

It was a sudden reflex to press another finger into Lance's hole, all the while Shiro moving to suck Lance in deeper. To feel the tip of Lance's dick caressing the back of his throat.

 

It was then he made a soft gag, but refused to pull back. The gag had been the tipping point for Lance. The vibration sending a shockwave through him.

 

He came, and Shiro loving gulped it down the back of his throat.

 

When he finally pulled off Lance was a bit worried. “Shiro? Are you okay? Did you swallow?”

 

Shiro opened his mouth wide in reply, showing Lance that not even a drop of his seed was left.

 

Lance groaned. “Holy fuck… you're so hot Shiro.”

 

Shiro smiled. “You're the one who made me like this, Lance.”

 

Lance then went in to lovingly kiss Shiro. Their taste mingling together on their tongues.

 

And they stayed like that for a while, just softly kissing each other.

 

That was, until they were ready to clean up and head to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fed my soul.


	3. Day 6 - Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wants to leave his mark on his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the person who commented on the last chapter. I don't beta my works so I know it can be trash, but I fixed it. (I just didn't want such a embarrassing error noted) thank you though)).

Lance loved every piece and part of Shiro. Loved him for who he was… and for how ridiculously hot the man was. 

 

And he knew Shiro had scars from the arena. 

 

Shiro never liked taking off his shirt in front of the others. He was insecure about how his body looked, and it took a long time for him to be comfortable getting naked in front of Lance. 

 

Lance remembers the first time they were fully naked having sex. It was a religious experience, honestly. 

 

Through all of that Lance desperately wanted to leave his mark on the other man. 

 

But would Shiro let him? 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro said softly, curled into Lance's side. 

 

“You.” Lance said, turning in Shiro's hold. 

 

“Me?” Shiro chuckled. 

 

“I know you hate those scars… from your days as a gladiator for the Galra.” Lance said, barely above a whisper. 

 

“I feel that there is a  _ and _ .” Shiro huffed, but his tone stayed neutral. 

 

“Can I leave my mark on you?” Lance peered at Shiro through the darkness. He could make out the slightest of features on Shiro's face. The outline of his jaw, the whites of his eyes, and the soft pink flesh running across his nose. 

 

“You want to… leave hickies?” Shiro asked, a bubble of laughter rumbling in his chest. 

 

“Yeah. Give or take a few bite marks.” Lance smiled. Could Shiro see him smile? He hoped he could. 

 

There was a moment of silence before Lance felt Shiro move. That movement was Shiro taking off his long sleeve shirt. 

 

Lance sucked in a breath as he pulled Lance into him. “I would love your marks Lance.” 

 

Lance had a moment of wanting to cry, but he also didn't want to squander his current opportunity. He found Shiro's lips with his fingers before giving his a gentle kiss. 

 

Slowly Lance moved down, pressing soft kisses against Shiro's jaw. Soon his mouth as over the soft flesh of Shiro's neck. He sucked at the skin lightly, hearing a soft gasp from the man he hovered over. Who trusted Lance with so much. 

 

When Lance started sucking harder he could tell Shiro was  _ feeling _ it. That he was  _ enjoying _ it. After slobbering all over Shiro's neck, he went a bit lower. Lance carefully caressed Shiro's chest in the darkness. His fingers quickly finding the other's nipples. His mouth soon covered Shiro's left nipple. He sucked at it gently before he gave a gentle nibble that left him gasping. 

 

Lance smiled above Shiro, happy that his lover was enjoying this as much as he was. 

 

His mouth soon found Shiro's chest once again. Opting to ignore the hard nipples in front of him, and mouth at the flesh surrounding them. Softly he was at first, before he finally built up the nerve to actually  _ bite _ . 

 

Shiro harshly gasped before his human hand jetted out to grasp at Lance reflexively. 

 

Lance was quick to release his mouth. “Shiro? Are you okay?” 

 

“I…” Shiro hissed. “I almost  _ came _ .”

 

It took a moment for Lance to process that before wildly smiling. “You're perfect.”

 

“Oh  _ shut up _ .” Shiro huffed, and then sucked in a breath as Lance started to have a honest go at his chest again. 

 

Shiro ended up throwing in the towel as he came in his pants. “Please, no more.”

 

“Sure thing babe.” Lance giggled, feeling plenty content at what he had just accomplished. He quickly rolled off Shiro's body as well. 

 

“I need to change now, ugh.” Shiro said, but his voice had a light tone. Shiro carefully threw his legs over the edge of the bed before waddling to the bathroom in their bedroom. 

 

Lance quietly watched as the light streamed in, and he caught a glimpse of Shiro's naked torso. 

 

Apparently Shiro went directly to the mirror. “ _ Lance! _ ” 

 

Lance was quick to scramble out of bed. He walked in to Shiro running his hands over some very prominent bite marks. “Do you… like them?” 

 

Shiro turned towards Lance, the shock from  _ seeing _ fading quickly. “I'd love anything you gave me, Lance. Including these.” 

 

Lance smiled, quietly counting each mark he left. The grand total of love bites ended up being  _ twentysix _ . ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it?


	4. Day 7 - Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up to his own face saying his name.

“-ance. Lance!” A voice spoke roughly. 

 

Lance could feel someone shaking his shoulders. 

 

“Huh? Who-” He startled. Then  _ screamed _ . He was staring straight up into his own face. But the voice he had wasn't his. It was too deep. Too unlike his own. 

 

“Lance. Listen to me. We're in each other's bodies for some reason.” He said. 

 

“Whose-” Lance frantically looked down to find a metallic arm connected to his body, and a ridiculous amount of muscle mass he surely didn't make himself. “Shiro?”

 

“Yup. That's me.” Shiro sighed. Expect it was in Lance's body. 

 

It was so confusing. “What happened? I mean, how did this happen?” Lance groaned out. 

 

“I realized things were wrong when I woke up this morning in your bed. When I went out I found a frantic Pidge at my door, except it wasn't Pidge. It was Hunk.” He huffed. “We decided to go wake everyone. I said I'd find you first to check if you were… in me.” 

 

Lance stuttered. Could he find himself sexy? This was crazy. 

 

“All paladins please report to the main deck.” Allura's voice came over the intercom. 

 

Both Lance and Shiro looked up. Lance willed himself from Shiro's bed. Having to get used to his new size. 

 

They walked in a quiet tandem down to the main deck. Occasionally they caught each other's eye. 

 

“I am sorry paladins. I believe this is my fault.” Allura had said as everyone finally filled into the room. 

 

“Oh no worries princess! I'm sure you'll soon return us back to normal.” A suddenly cheerful voice beamed from Keith's body. 

 

“Coran… are you in Keith's body?” Hunk aka Pidge said, clicking away at a data pad. 

 

“Yes I am, um-” He floundered. 

 

“It's Pidge.” She snorted. 

 

“No offense but I hate being this short.” Hunk said in a rush. “I feel like I'm going through puberty again.” 

 

“Don't be rude. That's still my body.” Pidge hissed. 

 

“Wait does that mean Keith is…” Lance started, laughter on his lips. 

 

“Yes, and I don't want to talk about it.” Keith hissed through Coran’s mustache. 

 

“And Lance? Shiro? Aren't you two swapped?” Pidge said. 

 

“We are.” Shiro said, pinching the bridge of Lance's nose. 

 

“This is ridiculous!” Keith balked. 

 

“I believe I swapped everyone's auras in the rift. I believe I can change everyone back… but it will take some time.” Allura sighed, obviously stressed. 

 

“Coran and I are going first.” Keith spat. 

 

“I don't mind waiting-” Coran spoke up but Keith was shooting draggers with his eyes. “Perhaps we should go first.” 

 

“Very well. Everyone gets the day off… try not to get into trouble.” Allura stated before leading Coran and Keith away. 

 

“Hunk. Let's go to the hangar. I want to run some system checks.” Pidge stated. 

 

“Fine. I don't what you out of sight in my body.” He huffed. 

 

“Why? Scared I'm gonna experiment on you or something?” Pidge cackled, which sounded strange coming out of Hunk's mouth. 

 

Lance didn't hear Hunk retort as they passed through the doors into the hallway. 

 

Leaving Shiro and Lance alone. 

 

“So uh…” Lance started. 

 

“I'm going to be in my room until Allura needs us.” Shiro said, before quietly leaving. 

 

“Oh… okay.” Lance said, a little disappointed.

 

Lance didn't have anything better to do so he went back to his room as well. 

 

He wanted to do his face routine to calm his nerves. Shiro wouldn't mind softer skin… right? 

 

So Lance quietly went to his bathroom. He carefully looked at himself, or well  _ Shiro's body _ in the mirror. 

 

He hummed a pleasant tune before whistling appreciatively at the body he was now in. Lance could feel the hard lines as much as he liked… but he was also starting to get embarrassed. So he was quick to stop. Opting to do the face routine instead. 

 

Once his face was washed, toned, and dried he felt better… until he needed to pee. 

 

That was really embarrassing, but it felt wrong to just whip out Shiro's cock to the world. Too intimate. 

 

Lance made quick pace to Shiro's room, and his body. He barely knocked before rushing in. 

 

To find himself being fucked into by a dildo. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance yelled, sounding strangled. 

 

“L-Lance!” He eeped, pulling the dildo out of Lance's body. 

 

“What are you doing!?” Lance yelled, but still really needed to pee. 

 

“I'm sorry, Lance. I got carried away-” He started, but was soon cut off. 

 

“Sorry. Stop. I really need to pee and I don't want to piss my-” Lance stuttered, “ _ Your _ pants.”

 

“Then go pee, Lance.” Shiro said, not making any move to cover himself. Lance's self. Damn it. 

 

“It's embarrassing!” Lance cried. 

 

Shiro was quick to hop up and led Lance to the bathroom. Pulling down his pants. 

 

“I can't look, I can't look,  _ I can't look _ !” Lance squeaked into Shiro's palms. 

 

He could feel hands,  _ his hands _ , holding what he knew had to be Shiro's  _ cock _ . He still couldn't make himself look. 

 

“Pee, Lance.” Shiro said softly. It sounded  _ way _ to sexy to come from his own mouth. 

 

And he did. It was a huge relief. 

 

In a moment of weakness he looked down, and  _ fuck- _ “Your dick is big!”

 

Shiro laughed. “I know… do you need help still?” 

 

“I'm embarrassed, okay!? But also! What were you  _ doing _ with  _ my _ body!?” He said, turning around to his dick-  _ Shiro's dick _ , still being out for all to see. 

 

“Your body was so… sensitive. Sorry.” He laughed. 

 

“W-w-what!? Lance sputtered out. 

 

“I didn't mean to get so carried away, sorry…” Shiro sighed, rubbing one of Lance's hands over his arm. A comforting motion. 

 

Lance was shocked. “It's  _ okay…  _ I guess.” 

 

Shiro looked back at Lance skeptically. 

 

“I mean, it's all very embarrassing. But I can understand… wanting to get off…” Lance mumbled. 

 

“ _ Lance _ .” Shiro said, and Lance was greeted with his own face displaying a look of concern. “I didn't do this just because I felt like  _ masturbating _ . I did it because it was  _ you _ .”

 

Lance felt so  _ warm. _ “You  _ like  _ me!?” 

 

“Yeah.” Shiro chuckled. “I do.” 

 

Lance just stared as he watched himself giggle. But it was Shiro's energy, his aura that he knew was behind the action. “I like you too Shiro.” 

 

“That's wonderful Lance… so how about we have some fun?” He cooed, wrapping tan arms around his body. Dicks touching between them. 

 

Lance gulped. “What did you… what'd ya want…” 

 

“I already know you can take cock in this… but I want to see how you do with me inside you.” He whispered into his ear. 

 

“Sweet  _ hell _ ,  _ okay _ .” Lance let go of a shaky breath before they were locking lips. 

 

Shiro was powerful, and demanding in Lance's body. Shoving the other against the wall in the bathroom harshly. His tongue devouring Lance's inexperienced motions. 

 

“Fuck Shiro… what the  _ heck _ .” He huffed, catching his breath. 

 

“I've always want to suck my own cock… funny how things work out.” He laughed, suddenly on his knees in front of Lance. 

 

“This is craz-” Lance choked on his words as Shiro just took a nose dive down on the huge cock between Lance's legs. Watching himself suck cock was so oddly arousing. Despite having never actually doing it on his own. “ _ Shit _ .” He grabbed his hair. Shiro stilled before suddenly picking up the pace. 

 

Lance hadn't noticed when he had started to move his head, or when Shiro had given in to allow his mouth to be fucked. All he knew was he felt the blood rush to his dick all at once. The body he was in convulsed before it's seed poured down his throat. 

 

Lance had never knew that kind of pleasure before, and the next time he woke up he was in a bed. 

 

“What happened?” Lance groaned, but it still wasn't the voice he was used to. 

 

“You passed out when you came.” A light voice said to his right. 

 

He snapped his eyes to the direction. There Lance's body aka Shiro lay, tucked under the covers. 

 

“Seriously!?” He balked. 

 

“Yeah. It happened to me when I was younger. Didn't think you'd pass out now though.” He laughed. “Hashtag big dick problems.”

 

“No kidding!” He laughed, but it wasn't harsh on his ears. The outcome wasn't what he thought… but he was still happen they did it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off! This one has a lot of potential to be a stand-alone fic. But it'll be after Kinktober and Lance is a slut is over. Let me know if you'd be interested it that!!


	5. Day 9 - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro surprises Lance.

“I have a gift.” Shiro said, smiling at Lance as he walked into their room. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance smirked, pulling his tie from his neck. They had had a long day that ended in a magnificent party held in their honor. 

 

“Yeah. You have to… just relax.” Shiro muttered, tugging at his clothes awkwardly. His tux filling out all of his wonderful muscles in all the right ways. 

 

Shiro did a slow strip tease. He was a bit embarrassed, but he was trying his best. 

 

Lance expected the scarred body, but he didn't expect the lacy gray underwear Shiro was wearing. How it gently cupped all of his curves  _ perfectly _ , even better than the tux did. “How long have you been wearing that? Since the start of the party?” 

 

“Yes… it was difficult. I was half hard the entire time.” Shiro pulled his dress slacks over his round ass for emphasis. Showing off his now completely hard his cock was in the lacy garments. 

 

“Fuck.” Lance mumbled, moving to paw at Shiro. One hand finding his ass, the other cupping his hard on. The soft fabric keeping them from touching each other's skin. “You're amazing, Takashi.” 

 

Shiro moaned into the soft touches, his arms lazily draped over Lance's shoulders. His forehead softly bumping into Lance's with a open mouth gasp on his lips. 

 

Lance's face tweaked up into a smile. “You're so hot when you're  _ needy _ ...  _ Takashi _ .”

 

Shiro groaned. “Calling me by my first name is unfair.” 

 

“Lotta things are unfair.” Lance laughed as he pushed Shiro onto their bed. “How hot you look in this is  _ unfair _ .” 

 

Shiro smiled with a groan as Lance's fingers slid over the increasing wet spot in his undies. 

 

“It's funny I didn't notice.” Lance smiled before kissing Shiro softly on the lips. “But I love this surprise.” 

 

“I thought you might.” Shiro said, pulling Lance back down for another kiss. 

 

Lance just giggled as they shared even more gentle kisses. He wiggled his hand back down between them to lavish Shiro's dick with caresses. 

 

Shiro was moaning right into Lance's ear. Making it  _ really _ difficult to focus at the task at hand: Shiro's pleasure. Especially when his dick was super fucking hard, trapped in his own now  _ very  _ unnecessary slacks. 

 

Shiro nibbled at his ear, laughter on his lips at Lance's dismay. His arms cages surrounding Lance's head. 

 

Their neediness tended to bounce off one another, they egged each other on magnificently. 

 

Lance found a nipple with his free hand, carefully rubbing it over the lingerie. Pinching it… rolling it between his fingers. The extra friction of the fabric a blessing in its own right. 

 

“Lance. You're  _ teasing _ .” Shiro reprimanded between moans. 

 

“Says the guy making out with my ear.” Lance huffed out a laugh. 

 

“What?  _ Jealous _ of your ear?” Shiro smirked. 

 

“It's  _ my ear _ silly, I can't be jealous of something that's  _ mine _ .” Lance said before he gave a quick kiss to Shiro. He had plans that involves moving a bit south. 

 

“ _ So jealous _ .” Shiro mockingly said, as Lance moved down lower. 

 

“It's a shame. I don't want to remove them…” Lance huffed, his hands now at the edges of Shiro's panties. 

 

“Pull them to the side, then.” Shiro said, his tone hushed… sexy. 

 

“Excellent idea.” Lance cooed, going to release Shiro's cock from it's lacy confines. 

 

“Wait. Don't touch it.” Shiro said, swatting Lance's hands away. “I want to come with your dick in me.”

 

“You're  _ that _ close?” Lance smiled up from between Shiro's legs. His hands resting gently on Shiro's gorgeous thighs. 

 

“I've been edging the whole night. Of  _ course _ I'm close.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “I want to take it on my hands and knees.” 

 

Lance waited for Shiro to position himself comfortably. His hard dick bobbing between his open legs. Lance pulled the lingerie out of the way even more than before, so that Shiro's asshole was on perfect display. 

 

“So sexy.” Lance smiled, reaching for the lube on their end table. A pool of lube swamping the older man's ass. Lance plugged a thumb in... feeling Shiro gently squeeze around him. Soon his other thumb joined, pulling open Shiro's hole in a lewd way. 

 

Shiro was getting impatient fast. “I need more. Please, Lance.” 

 

Lance smiled. “Well, because you said  _ please _ .” 

 

Lance was finally able to release his dick from his clothes. A relief as he nudged at Shiro's rim, not bothering to fully undress himself.  

 

Shiro arched into the press, needing more. Lance was happy to oblige, his dick finally sinking into the clenching heat. Shiro babbled out under Lance. Saying “finally, finally” under his breath. 

 

Lance's hips quickly started to snap into Shiro's, and once he hit Shiro's prostate he was gone. Come splattering the bed sheets beneath him. 

 

He was very sensitive, and Lance knew he was. He fucked him through it. Making sure Shiro came one more time before he let go of his own release on Shiro's back. Making a utter mess of the back of the lovely lingerie he was wearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. Thanks to you if you read it!!


	6. Day 10 - Telepathic Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance drink a strange drink on a alien planet. It has... Some side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually do 800 words Max and this ended up being 1.6k lol.

“If two of your paladins would like to come forward and accept our drink…” The Serfin Leader, a eleven foot dark blue scalded dude, spoke to the semi-circle of paladins. 

 

They had been doing their best to form alliances since Keith left the paladins to help more with the blade. 

 

Shiro was the first to volunteer to drink. And once Shiro was in, Lance wasn't far behind. 

 

“This will make your bond grow stronger. This liquid is rare and coveted amongst my people.” The Serfin Leader spoke with a toothy smile.

 

“Thank you, Jarrea. We appreciate how much you're willing to help the coalition.” Allura smiled, a wholehearted and hopeful look on her face. 

 

“How do we drink this?” Lance balked a little, staring at the large goblet the dark purple liquid sloshed about in. 

 

He smiled a toothy smile at Lance. “Your leader, Shiro, will drink the first half. Then you.” 

 

“Is this safe?” Pidge whispered to the princess. 

 

“Yes. We made sure it wasn't harmful to humans when Jarrea first told me about it.” Allura shushed. 

 

Lance patiently watched Shiro down half the cup. A odd purple tinge on his lips once he pulled away. 

 

Lance took the goblet from Shiro's hands, a shutter of electricity running through them where their fingers met. Lance was quick to down it. 

 

It tasted sort of like… a fruity dark chocolate. But not quite. He didn't feel nauseous, at least. 

 

They partied after that, and everyone was having a great time. Lance wasn't sure where Shiro was, but he felt a pull. Something that nudged him in the direction of where the Paladins guest rooms were. 

 

The door opened before Lance could even think about opening it. 

 

“Lance. It was you.” Shiro huffed, a bit red in the face. 

 

“Can you… feel that?” Lance whispered.  _ Feel the pull?  _

 

_ I can.  _ Shiro said, but not with his mouth. 

 

“Did you just…!?” Lance gapped. 

 

“You did too. Are you hot? Because I think it's that drink they gave us earlier.” Shiro said softly, his cheeks flushed. 

 

Lance hadn't noticed his temperature until Shiro pointed it out. “Yeah. Since you mentioned it.” 

 

“Want to… come in?” Shiro offered, licking his lips. 

 

_ Yes _ . Lance hummed, suddenly being pulled both into the room and into Shiro. 

 

If Lance wasn't hyped up on alien beverages he might of panicked when Shiro threw him down on the bed. When their lips met… 

 

It was like a heat had settled over the two Paladins. A rushing hum flowing through each other's veins. 

 

Their spirit's were connected… something they could vaguely recognize, but they felt the desperate need for their bodies to complete circuit. To round out this increasing pulse under each other's skin. 

 

It it felt so utterly good to pull away at each other's armor until nothing could keep them from touching each other's bare skin. 

 

Lance ran his fingers gently over each scar Shiro had, a sense of calm washing over Shiro as he did so. There was a sensual feeling, and the overwhelmed thoughts of how safe they felt in each other's hold. 

 

Shiro was far more experienced than Lance, and made the effort to open Lance up. Lance's body fluttered under Shiro's touch, and he could feel Lance's moans ringing in his brain. 

 

“Inside.” Lance moaned.  _ Please, Shiro. I want you. _

 

“Fuck-” Shiro choked out, because  _ Lance looked hot. _

 

_ Thank you. _ Lance smirked as Shiro pushed the tip of his cock in. 

 

And everything felt… like it made sense. That they were two individuals coming together as the universe wanted them to. To no longer exist separately, but rather as one single being. 

 

Shiro was lost to the heat, and the wonderful connection they had completed. Lance was the one to break the spell first, edging more of Shiro's cock inside him. 

 

Shiro hastily tried to follow, and snapped his hips up extremely hard into Lance. Becoming fully sheathed in the younger man. 

 

Lance was craning, tears in his eyes. His internal monologue screaming:  _ Yes, yes, yes! Shiro, fuck- fuck me! _

 

_ I will.  _ Shiro's mind rumbled through Lance's. Causing a generous amount of precum to leak out of Lance's dick in response. 

 

It wasn't surprising that when they finally came it was at the same time. It was as if they truly were one whole complete entity. 

 

The next morning Lance woke up to find Shiro's arm draped over his torso, and his body sore. 

 

“Uh, um-” Lance fumbled, not sure what to do. Or what was actually going on. 

 

_ Lance? _ Shiro said, but he hadn't said so with his lips. 

 

“Shiro? Please wake up. I'm freaking out.” Lance lightly nudged the scarred man. 

 

“Hm? What-” Shiro huffed before sitting up and stretching. The events from last night rushing back to him as he did so. “What was  _ that _ ?” 

 

“You apparently gave me a expert dicking… and we can read each other's minds? This  _ has _ to be from that drink yesterday.” Lance sighed. Feeling a lot less panicked knowing Shiro felt similarly to himself. 

 

“Expert  _ dicking _ !?” Shiro coughed, and Lance lightly patted his back until the fit passed. “But you're right… I most definitely think the drink caused our, uh-” 

 

“Bond?” Lance smiled, and it  _ warmed _ Shiro to his core to see the Cuban man's smile. 

 

_ Yes _ . Shiro thought before huffing out a breath. “We need to talk to Allura, asap.” 

 

Lance had found out as he walked to the bathroom connected to Shiro's room that they most definitely did not clean up once they were done yesterday. He felt the cold semen drip from his hole, and he sprinted to the bathroom. 

 

Shiro rushed in behind him.  “Are you okay Lance?” 

 

“Yeah.” Lance blushed, now sitting on the toilet. “Your come… was dripping out.” 

 

Shiro stilled. “Sorry, Lance-” 

 

“Don't apologize. It felt right… feels right. It's just super gross.” Lance looked at Shiro, who also stood in all his naked glory.  _ Maybe he was staring too much.  _

 

Shiro let go of some soft laughter. “You can stare as much as you'd like to, Lance.” 

 

Lance snapped his eyes to the floor. “I uh-” He sputtered. “Can you start a shower?” 

 

_ Sure thing. _ Shiro thought, moving towards the side of the bathroom that had some kind of large gemstone tub, and a completely open showering area. Shiro pulled some levers and water started cascading down from the ceiling. The excess falling between the rocks to some other location. 

 

When Lance stood up everything he knew he just deposited into the toilet had already vacated into whatever kind of plumbing system they had on this planet. 

 

Shiro had patiently waited for Lance to finish under the warm water. Lance was jittery, but nervous energy from that morning faded into the steam. 

 

“Do you want me… to help?” Shiro asked. 

 

Lance squawked, eyes wide as the water finally touched his skin. “As in… like… clean me out?” 

 

“Whatever you need.” Shiro offered, a small smile. 

 

“I…” Lance bit his lip.  _ Sure you can. _

 

The mental permission was all Shiro needed to start massaging some kind of soap into Lance's shoulders. Making sure to wipe away all the crusted come that had made a home on and  _ in  _ Lance's body from yesterday's escapades. 

 

It felt like heaven on Earth to Lance. His sore muscles easing underneath both Shiro's hands and the warm water. He hadn't even noticed when he had begun to lean into Shiro's chest. The broad muscles holding him up perfectly. 

 

Shiro smiled down at Lance, and picked him up while he shut off the shower. He carried them to the changing area of the bathroom carefully; making sure not to slip and fall in the process. Lance was too out of it to protest, feeling too warm and…  _ loved _ . 

 

Shiro had thrown a fluffy and extremely absorbent cloth around Lance's shoulders once he was sitting down on a quartz-looking stool. He stared up at Shiro as he dried himself off before throwing his own towel around his waist. 

 

_ Do you love me?  _ Lance couldn't stop himself from thinking the thought. 

 

Shiro had most  _ definitely _ heard. He turned three shades of red from his neck to his ears. “I do… do you love me?” 

 

“I do.” Lance didn't even have to think. He just  _ knew _ . Their bond was strong, and filled so much with  _ love _ . 

 

They walked holding hands to find Allura to ask her what was in the contents of the drink they had the night prior. When they happened upon the man… lizard… lizard man who gave them the drink in the first place. 

 

“Ah! Paladins! Glad to see you two so fond of each other.” Jarrea smiled, his sharp teeth poking from his lips. 

 

“Jarrea! What kind of drink did you give us last night!?” Lance said, the words tumbling from his mouth rapidly. 

 

“The drink of bond forming.” His snake like tongue flicked out of his mouth. 

 

“We understand that, but… is mind reading a side effect?” Shiro hushed. 

 

“Or like… those warm bubbly feelings? The  _ heat _ ? The  _ passion _ ?” Lance squeaked out after Shiro's statement. 

 

“Yes a “side effect” of the drink is telepathy. It can't make false feelings… but if you two liked each other beforehand, that's a different story.” He stated clearly. 

 

“How is it different?” Shiro asked. 

 

“It also increases fertility! You two are a great match, I shall send congratulatory gifts to you both before you leave!” Jarrea beamed, laughter feeling odd coming from such a imposing creature. 

 

“Fertility!?” Lance squeaked. 

 

“How long does the bond last?” Shiro asked over Lance's exclamation. 

 

“It'll last until one of you break it, but it's unlikely. You two have a strong bond. I can feel it.” Jarrea said. “Have fun back on your castle Paladins! May your bonds be everlasting, and love be content.” 

 

And the leader was gone. 

 

“We're going to be like this… for a while, huh?” Lance said, lacing his fingers between Shiro's. His heart was racing. 

 

_ Yeah _ . Shiro thought, giving Lance's hand a reassuring squeeze. “We are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a comment for me? Maybe? Possibly???


	7. Day 11 - Cross dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance go on a undercover mission. (Lance gets drunk, but it's all very consensual).

“Seriously?” Shiro had said. Lance walked out in a skin tight dress, long curly brown hair, and… definitely had boobs. 

 

“What?” Lance eyed Shiro suspiciously. 

 

“N-nothing.” Shiro averted his gaze. 

 

“Uh, huh. Yeah,  _ sure _ . Like I believe that.” Lance huffed. 

 

“You look-” Shiro choked himself up a little. “You look great, Lance. I was just surprised.” 

 

Lance's tenseness rolled off his shoulders at the genuine look Shiro was giving him. “Oh… okay.” 

 

“How'd you… make yourself look so feminine. If you don't mind me asking?” 

 

“I grew up with two very feminine sisters. I learned a few things from them. Why? Is it really that convincing?” Lance smirked. 

 

Shiro gulped. “Yes. Very.” 

 

Lance just beamed. “I'm happy we got paired for this mission. It sounds so fun, too!” 

 

“This isn't a party, Lance... and Allura helped me with the wig, and the makeup to cover my scar.” Shiro sighed, adjusting his long red hair. 

 

“I know it isn't a party! Oh, and don't call me Lance… call me Lily! What do you want me to call you?” 

 

Shiro sighed again before giving in. “Call me… Ryu.”

 

“Ryu. Got it.” Lance smiled, and winked in Shiro's direction. 

 

It made Shiro's heart unwillingly skip a beat. 

 

Lance looped his arm through Shiro's. 

 

“Uh…” Shiro locked eyes with Lance, obviously surprised by the action. 

 

“If we're intimate then our disguise will be more believable, right?” Lance smiled, leaning into Shiro even more. 

 

“R-right.” Shiro stumbled. 

 

It was just a intel rendezvous. They met up in a open, public space to exchange the info. It was a former lieutenant in the Galra ranks… someone who had shared intel before, but only under  _ his _ circumstances. 

 

He had came across a hot new tidbit that would be extremely beneficial to the coalition, and so here Shiro and Lance were. 

 

_ Arm in arm _ . 

 

Shiro knew this was going to be a long night. 

 

They waited together patiently at the bar for the Galra, Viqark, to show. Lance hadn't stopped touching Shiro either. 

 

“Drinks?” The bartender asked, a towel thrown over his shoulder from cleaning a glass. 

 

“Nothing to hard.” Shiro stated. 

 

“Oh,  _ Ryu- _ ” Lance whined, before his tone turned sultry. “But I like it hard.” 

 

Shiro was very focused on Lance's hand on his thigh. He was about to say no, but the bartender spoke over him. 

 

“Seems you got quite the little vixen. I'll whip something up for you.” He purred in Lance's direction. 

 

Lance just smiled like he won a prize. Shiro grumbled in protest, and in that moment he realized-  _ jealousy _ . 

 

His cheeks burned. 

 

A burly Galra clasped his arms around their shoulders. Standing smack dab in between them. “Hello young lovers. Are you two my guests for tonight?” 

 

Lance let go of a squawk of surprise while Shiro tensed.

 

The bartender quirked an eyebrow. “They here for you, boss?”

 

“Ah yes… I do believe they are.” He smiled, his fangs showing vividly in his mouth. 

 

“Viqark?” Lance asked. 

 

“That's my name sweet, don't wear it out.” He cooed, a clawed hand touching Lance's side. 

 

The jealousy from earlier was rearing its head in Shiro's mind. “Don't touch her.” 

 

“Oh.” Viqark pulled his hand away. “I didn't know she was spoken for.” 

 

Before Lance could say anything Shiro pulled him closer. “She is.” 

 

Shiro couldn't see it, but Lance was blushing… from his shoulders to his ears. 

 

Viqark on the other hand, could see it very well. He admired young love, he sure did. “My apologies.” 

 

“Your drinks, on the house.” The bartender said with a smirk, pushing the glasses forward. 

 

It took two seconds for Lance to knock back whatever was in his cup. And the burn of something alcoholic ripped through him. Shiro was agast. “L-Lily!” 

 

“I'm fine, Ryu. Just  _ fine _ .” Lance smiled, already feeling a bit warm. Perhaps not from the drink, though. 

 

“I love someone who can hold their liquor. Now, down to business.” 

 

Shiro drank his glass, albeit  _ slowly _ . And while he was focused on getting the information from Viqark, the bartender had been giving Lance more drinks. 

 

By the time he was done Lance was plastered. 

 

“Seriously?” Shiro huffed, carrying Lance like a princess. 

 

And for the most part, that's what he looked like. A beautiful princess. 

 

By the time the ship had made it back to the castle Lance had started to sober up a bit, but it was painfully obvious he was still under the influence. 

 

Shiro was back to carrying Lance, trying to deposit him in his room. Lance couldn't walk straight even when he tried. He fell over twice. Shiro couldn't stand to watch it. 

 

“ _ Shiro- _ ” Lance cooed in his ear. They had finally made it to Lance's room. 

 

“Lance. You need to go to bed.” Shiro reprimanded, walking him inside and Lance clinged onto him. 

 

“ _ Only _ .” Lance bit his lip. “Only if you come with.” 

 

Shiro locked eyes with Lance. Lance who he had been pining over the entire night. Beautiful, wonderful,  _ Lance _ . 

 

Shiro ran his thumb over Lance's mouth. His gaze turning into something much more…  _ hungry _ . 

 

“Kiss me.” Lance huffed, Shiro not going fast enough for him. 

 

Shiro pulled Lance to him with a hand in his hair. His false, long locks. They kissed, mouths opening to deepen the kiss quickly. Lance was sloppy, and Shiro was rough. Lance yanked Shiro on top of him on the bed. 

 

“Lance-” Shiro huffed, their breaths mingling. “How far are we taking this?” 

 

“I want to go as far as we can. I never want this to end.” Lance said in a hushed whisper, pressing his body to Shiro's. 

 

Shiro grunted, his fingers snaking into the bottom of Lance's dress. Didn't even bother to pull off the dress, just rucked it up above Lance's hips. 

He then pulled down the compression shorts Lance had been wearing to keep his dick tucked. 

 

Lance sighed when his dick was finally free, and gasped when Shiro swallowed it down his throat. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck- _ ” Lance moaned, his eyes watching Shiro. 

 

Shiro could feel Lance's dick jump in his mouth when he locked eyes with him. He decided he liked that feeling, and kept his eyes trained on Lance. Watching to make sure Lance was getting wrecked in the most perfect of ways. 

 

It was sudden when Lance came. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his orgasm poured down Shiro's throat. 

 

Shiro didn't wait for Lance to come down. As soon as Lance was finished he started to tongue at Lance's hole. Lance's back arched. Shiro could tell he was feeling extra sensitive. 

 

Shiro teased at the hole, pressing a finger in. His tongue working it very well, but it wouldn't be enough to fuck Lance. 

 

Maybe it was the look on Shiro's face, but Lance caught on quickly. “I have lube. In the bed drawer to your left.” 

 

Shiro quirked a eyebrow. He tapped the drawer open. He was mildly surprised not to see only lube. But also a few dildos of various sizes. “You like to play with yourself?” 

 

“When I get the chance I do… while thinking of you.” Lance blushed, throwing a arm over his face. 

 

“None of that.” Shiro said, pulling the arm from Lance's face. “Your reactions are a well earned reward.” 

 

Lance made a pitiful noise in the back of his throat as he watched Shiro pour some lube onto his fingers and press them into his ass. He mewled as they sank deeper. 

 

Shiro could tell it wasn't enough for Lance, he smirked up at him. “You need more, don't you?” 

 

“Yes. I do. I really, really, really-” Lance gasped as he felt the press of Shiro's cock. “You're so thick. Give it to me,  _ please _ Shiro.”

 

And Shiro did. He pressed in inch by sweet inch. Lance took it wonderfully. Shiro got a hold of his hips and started to actually  _ fuck _ Lance. His fake tits bouncing with every thrust in. Lance's cock was fully hard again, bobbing cutely between his legs. 

 

“You're so sexy Lance. I love you.” Shiro huffed, on the cusp of orgasm. 

 

Lance snapped his eyes open, looking directly at Shiro. And he was extremely tight all of a sudden… pushing Shiro over the edge. He was so tight on Shiro's cock that he couldn't even pull out. His orgasm setting off another in Lance. 

 

“You  _ love _ me!?” Lance said, crying fat tears. His makeup running down his face. 

 

Shiro looked at Lance, cooing softly at him. “I do, Lance. Please don't cry.” 

 

“I'm-” Lance sucked in a breath. “I'm too happy. I love you too Shiro…” 

 

Shiro chuckled, finally able to pull free from Lance. “Sorry for coming inside.” 

 

“It's fine! More than fine. Just fucking kiss me again.” Lance huffed, pulling Shiro up to him. 

 

Shiro let go of a sigh of content as their lips meet once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love them spicy comments.


	8. Day 17 - orgasm denial, masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro punishes his Omega for being a bit too unruly in bed.

Lance had always been cocky in bed. A little loud, a little mouthy. Especially while he was off his heat. 

 

Shiro loved it, he really did, but Shiro was convinced it was getting out of hand. 

 

Lance needed to be taught a  _ lesson  _ about who the Alpha is in the relationship. 

 

So when they started on their usual love-making, Shiro was quick to take the pace. Making harsh kisses into Lance's mouth. Lance practically preened into the kiss, pawing at Shiro's hard on through his pants. 

 

“No.” He huffed into his lover's mouth. 

 

Lance made a noise of confusion. 

 

“You trust me, don't you Lance?” Shiro asked as he kissed the bondmark on Lance's shoulder. 

 

“Yes…” Lance said. He still wanted Shiro to lose his pants though. 

 

“Then you'll do what I say like a good Omega tonight, won't you? The reward will be… very sweet.” 

 

Lance laughed. “You sure can try, Captain.” 

 

Which wasn't the response Shiro wanted. Shiro wanted Lance to submit to him fully. Like he does during his heats… he craved it. He loved Lance, but this is what he needed now. And Lance was denying him what his Alpha brain craved. 

 

“Try?” Shiro's voice seemed to boom in Lance's ear. 

 

Lance went still, before cackling. “Yeah.  _ Try, _ Takashi.”

 

Shiro whipped Lance around, so his ass was in the air. Lance was quick to adapt though. He wasn't done being a snarky little shit. He knew Shiro could take whatever he wanted, but could he really push the cool and calm Shiro that far? Lance waved his ass in the face of his Alpha. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro growled. It was a warning. 

 

“What big guy? Don't like me being a  _ tease _ ?” Lance grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Now Shiro had full view of his naked hole. “Don't you want to fuck me?” 

 

Shiro chuffed. He yanked Lance's pants away completely. When Lance thought he was gonna pull off his shirt too he lifted his arms… only to have his hands cuffed to the wall. 

 

“Takashi?” Lance craned to look at Shiro. Who was still completely dressed. 

 

“I'm not going to give you what you want, Lance.” He stated, a dark lust evident on his face. He pulled a toy from the drawer. Something Lance used before Shiro and him were a pair. It wasn't enough. Shiro knew it wouldn't be enough. 

 

He fingered Lance's hole, making him arch into the touch. His hole had been dripping just from Shiro's pheromones and some kissing. The toy slid in with ease, and sat. 

 

Shiro moved away. He grabbed a chair and sat at the edge of the bed to watch Lance squirm. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ .” Lance whined, no longer using Shiro’s first name. “What are you _ doing  _ other there?”

 

Shiro plucked open his pants, his cock straining against his underwear. “I’m going to pleasure myself.”

 

Lance scoffed. “You’re not gonna… you know?” He wiggled his rear for emphasis. 

 

“No.” Shiro felt the weight of his hard cock in his hands. 

 

“No?” Lance stopped wiggling.

 

“I know you can’t come without a knot, and that my pheromones after  _ I _ come drive you insane.” Shiro adjusted, he was just out of an arms reach from Lance. Lance got to see the beauty of Shiro’s cock… feet away from him.  _ Disrespectfully  _ not inside him. 

 

“So what… I’m just going to stay tied up?” Lance pulled at the 

 

“Yes.” Shiro said blatantly. “Until I decide otherwise.”

 

Lance groaned. Trying to rub his own cock on the blankets beneath him. It wasn’t in any way satisfying, though. “So  _ unfair- _ ”

 

“ **Lance** .” Shiro bellowed in his Alpha voice. 

 

There was no command, so it put Lance on alert. He bared his neck awkwardly towards Shiro. Lance’s reacted to the outpouring of Shiro’s pheromones by his hole gushing out slick around the dildo.

 

“How are you feeling, Lance?” Shiro cooed, cutting off his commands hold over Lance. Although the effects of it could be easily seen. Lance was hot, feeling sweltering still being in his shirt. His thighs were sticky, and his dick was leaking. He still couldn’t come.

 

“H-hot-” Lance choked out. 

 

Shiro sniffed the air, his cock pulsing in his hand… “Are you going into a pseudo heat?”

 

It was extremely rare for Omegas to have a pseudo heat naturally. 

 

Shiro was the one who made Lance this needy. He preened. 

 

It was time for a reward. 

 

Shiro yanked out the dildo that was buried deep in Lance. In turn Lance cried out… happiness that his Alpha was finally touching him. 

 

Shiro lined up to Lances hole… which was dripping so beautifully for him. Lance immediately tried to present. He threw his head to the pillows, and raised his ass up higher. His cuffs pulled at his arms slightly, and he moaned into the covers.

 

“ **Don’t come until I do** .” Shiro boomed in his Alpha voice. 

 

Lance cried as Shiro entered him. He usually comes three or four times while being pummelled by Shiro’s cock. Both internally and externally. He could feel the uncomfortable internal pulse. He needed to come, but he couldn’t. Not while the Alpha command still weighed heavy over him. 

 

The pseudo heat was clouding his mind, and all he could focus on was clenching down on Shiro’s cock. Feeling a rush of relief when his knot passed through his rim.

 

Lance cried. Soon. Soon Shiro would knot him and he would be filled to the brim with his seed.

 

Shiro growled as Lance’s body let go of a slew of internal contractions. The third contraction to rock through Lance’s body pushed Shiro’s knot to fully form. 

 

Immediately as Shiro’s come hit Lance’s inner walls he sobbed out moans. His dick was like a fountain with how much come had complied inside him. He also released a ridiculous amount of slick, coating Shiro’s legs. 

 

It took ten minutes for them to simply calm enough to speak. Shiro was still locked perfectly inside his mate. He loving kissed the shoulder where the bondmark laid. “Was that… satisfying, Lance?”

 

“Very.” Lance cooed. “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

 

“You wanted me to take charge, didn’t you?” Shiro huffed. Somehow it always felt like Lance was controlling him, that everything always was going to end up in Lance’s favor.

 

Lance smirked. “I’m glad you caught on.”

 

Shiro pressed his knot into Lance a bit, leaning his weight perfectly into Lance. 

 

Lance groaned. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to assert your dominance over me.”

 

“Did I disappoint?” Shiro huffed, kissing Lance’s face.

 

“You never disappoint.” Lance said as he nuzzled into Shiro’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live your dreams


	9. Day 19 - Public Sex, Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance's inner wolves go wild during the reception of Keith and Hunk's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some heavy violence during the flashback. You have been warned.

Shiro looked at Lance with hunger in his eyes. 

 

It was probably rude, considering they were at Hunk and Keith's wedding. 

 

Shiro's instincts screamed at him. Lance looked  _ damned _ good in a suit. It fit him naturally, and with his hair slicked back like it was… it was honestly hard to resist for as long as he had. 

 

Shiro had been practically eye fucking Lance all night. His pants felt tighter than usual, and at the reception Shiro was quick to whisk Lance away into a unused room. 

 

“Shiro?” Lance had laughed, a little tipsy already. 

 

“You look… damn amazing Lance.” Shiro practically growled in Lance's ear. 

 

Which,  _ oh _ . Lance felt that reach his dick  _ quick _ . He giggled into Shiro's neck before kneading at Shiro's cock through his pants. 

 

Shiro let go of a hiss between his teeth. “Don't tease me… we're too close to a full moon.” 

 

“You think I don't know?” Lance growled back at Shiro. 

 

“You're pushing it.” Shiro said, grabbing Lance's jaw. 

 

Lance rutted his hips and Shiro growled. “Such a needy Omega.” 

 

“Less talking more fucking  _ Takashi _ .” Lance rumbled. 

 

Shiro pressed Lance's jaw until his mouth was wide open. Lance's canines were elongated, and his eyes glowing a soft yellow. Shiro quickly met Lance's tongue with his own. 

 

They yanked and clawed at one another's clothes. Lance could feel the shirt get torn into, Shiro's claws in his back. Shiro himself also sported his own yellow eyes, a side effect of being aroused as a werewolf. 

 

His dick  _ ached _ , and he did his best to pull at his unbuttoned pants before Shiro also could tear through that garment (he didn’t want it to be destroyed completely). 

 

Shiro did succeed in tearing away all of Lance's shirt. Leaving his nipples now fully exposed to the air of the dimly lit room. Lance was able to pull his pants and underwear over his ass as Shiro turned Lance around so his face was towards the wall. 

 

His dick pressed against Lance's wet hole. His fingers grazing over Lance's nipples. Shiro was hard. Painfully so. 

 

They both desperately craved relief. 

 

It was the sinking into Lance’s wet heat that made Shiro lose most of his sense of self. It was what Lance always did to him ever since Shiro bit Lance.

 

Shiro gets vivid memories of the night his life changed forever.

 

_ It was late October. Shiro hadn’t been properly locked away by Keith the night of the full moon. And Shiro, being the Alpha of the pack, found it easy to escape with his instincts in overdrive.  _

 

_ Shiro knew how… primal he could be during the full moon.  _

 

_ He felt a rush sing through his blood as he snapped the neck of another deer. It was satisfying to rip and tear away at the smaller animals flesh. _

 

_ He heard a twig snap to his left. _

 

_ His instincts told him to chase whatever was running from him.  _

 

_ It hadn’t taken long for him to catch up. _

 

_ The scent of his prey was lovely. It made his Alpha heart sing out in joy.  _

 

_ It was a potential  _ Omega _.  _

 

_ He didn’t notice how deep his claw had ripped into the soft human’s flesh. How the bone in the human’s arm stuck out at a odd angle.  _

 

_ The human wasn’t yelling, but his eyes were wide. _

 

_ Shiro bit down enough to scar, but not enough to decapite the potential Omega under him. _

 

Their start wasn’t a pretty one, but Lance liked to laugh at the memory when Shiro brought it up when he started to feel the intense guilt. Lance was always there to reassure Shiro that him being turned was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

That he had lost most of his family before being turned. He had suffered, and never believed he would be anything.

 

_ “You gave me my whole world, I love you.” _

Lance didn’t mind when Shiro thrusted wildly inside him. He didn’t try to stifle his moans either. He honestly hoped someone could stumble on their wild love making. To show how perfect these two were meant to be together.

 

Lance also knew no wolf in his right mind would come near their little dingy hideaway. Not while Shiro was actively pumping out such dominant pheromones.  

 

Shiro fucked into Lance with vigor. His claws digging into Lance’s side. 

 

Lance was blessed now that he has amazing wolf regeneration. Nothing Shiro did to him during sex last long. A night’s rest and he was back to being in perfect heath. 

 

It was then when Shiro bit into the meat of Lance’s shoulder. A scream bubbled at Lance’s lips. 

 

Shiro laved at the freshly made wound with care as he came inside of Lance, sending his Omega spiraling into his own orgasum. 

 

When Shiro finally pulled away Lance felt weak in the legs. He made sure to clean Lance as best he could given the fact they were in a supply closet. Happy to find both clean rags and running water. 

 

He carefully pulled Lance’s pants up, and made him wear his very large button up shirt to cover his nudity since he destroyed Lance’s once perfect formal wear. 

 

When they finally exited they were greeted by a obliviously angered Keith. “Seriously? At my  _ wedding _ !?”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have scheduled it so close to the full moon.” Shiro stated, his demeanor clear that he wouldn’t accept anymore lip from Keith. 

 

Shiro was, afterall, Keith’s Alpha too. Except Keith had been born a wolf before being abandoned by his parents as a pup. Shiro had been the one to take him in when he needed it most… Shiro knew Keith had Alpha qualities, but for the time being Shiro was still his superior. 

 

Keith huffed. “Perhaps you’re right…” 

 

“We didn’t mean to crash your wedding with sex pheromones.” Lance said weakly in Shiro’s arms.

 

“It’s not horrible… I’m just glad Hunk can’t smell it.” Keith sighed. He wanted to turn Hunk, but they had wanted to wait a bit longer. 

 

Lance was just happy he introduced them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like.


	10. Day 21 - Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance crashes on an alien planet and gets trapped in some sentient vines. Shiro comes to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con tentacle in the butt, Drugged, Oviposition.

Lance felt so dumb for getting trapped in these stupid vines. He didn’t  _ mean  _ to get thrown from his lion, nor did he  _ mean  _ to get trapped by these vines on a small strange planet.

 

Lance struggled again against his bindings, but he wouldn't be reaching the planets oddly orange floor any time soon. Not without being cut out by someone else. 

 

“Hey guys? Anyone?” Lance nervously said into the coms of his helmet. Some of the vines looked like they were moving… were they? 

 

Maybe it was just Lance’s paranoia getting the best of him. 

 

It was silent for a long while before Shiro's voice broke through, cracking. “Hello? Lance?” 

 

“Shiro! I'm trapped in some kind of vines. Come cut me out!” Lance huffed, struggling against the vines one more time.

 

“I'll be right there. Getting your location now.” Shiro said in a hurried manner. 

 

“Thank you.” Lance said with a sigh.

 

Then something touched his neck, and Lance screamed.

 

“Lance!?” Shiro yelled into the coms. “What happened!?”

 

“Shiro, Shiro somethings touching me… I can’t move!” Lance struggled before his helmet was ripped away from him landing on the ground several feet away. 

 

Lance was definitely panicking at this point.

 

It was one of the vines that had ripped his helmet off. The same ones that suspended him in mid-air. They now wiggled around him tighter, but it wasn’t crushing him… yet. 

 

Then Lance was face-to-vine. One with something rather sharp sticking off the end of it. 

 

Before Lance could yell out the sharp point plunged into his exposed neck. 

 

He stared wildly at the vine spindle stuck there… 

 

Was he going to  _ die _ ?

 

He waited for the poison to circulate.

Except he didn’t feel any pain… in fact he felt  _ great _ . 

 

“Lance!” Shiro yelled out, tumbling to the ground as he identified Lance in the vines. A cloud of orange dust or… tiny spores got kicked up in the air in his wake. “Lance? Where’s your helmet? Can you breathe?” 

 

“Shiro… Baby. How you doing?” Lance laughed.

 

“Lance?” Shiro looked into the other paladins eyes. “Did you consume something? Your pupils are dilated.”

 

“No, no, no, no-” Lance mumbled. “I got poked.”

 

“Poked?” Shiro glared at the vines entrapping Lance. “Hold still. I’m going to get you out.” 

 

“Out…?” Lance huffed. 

 

Shiro’s hand shifted so he could cut away the vines, but as soon as the heat neared them Lance started screaming. He was quick to drop his hand. “Lance! What’s wrong…” Shiro looked down at his hand, and back at the vines. “Are you connected to the vines?”

 

Lance weakly nodded his head. “Shiro I’m warm… can you come here?” 

 

Shiro was careful to avoid touching the vines, but did come closer to Lance. 

 

“Somethings… I think my ass.” Lance groaned.

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, before leaning to look under the other man. 

 

What Lance was trying to say was that the vines had gotten rid of the body suit that was once covering the back side of him. His ass was exposed, and a vine was moving inside him. 

 

Shiro’s instinct screamed at him to pull it out, but before he could reach it a vine yanked his helmet away, and didn’t wait for him to retaliate before plunging it’s venom into Shiro as well. He fell onto Lance’s body. His senses were already dragging, and his movements were sluggish. 

 

Lance shocked him by kissing him awkwardly on the side of his mouth. “ _ Lance _ ?”

 

Shiro moved so they could kiss deeper, all the while vines started to crawl onto Shiro as well. Their clothes being melted away, falling in shreds off of them. Shiro could vaguely notice when a vines probed his asshole. He could feel something being deposited inside him. He had an idea that Lance had been going through the same treatment when he arrived.

 

Their dicks were pressed together, and vines wrapped around each of them. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Each slowly being filled to the brim. Their matching stomach bulges obvious as the vines slowly lowered them to the ground. 

 

They lay side by side, holding hands… they could vaguely hear Keith yelling for them through Lance’s helmet mere feet away.


	11. Day 24 - Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparing leads to Shower Sex, which is quite dangerous folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late. Oh well.

Shiro and Lance had been sparing. 

 

Lance was desperate to get better at close combat, even if he had no chance against Shiro at his current level. 

 

They had grinded together, hot and sweaty. Their eyes locking in mutual shock at their hard-ons. 

 

Lance yanked the shy older man back to his level. Their lips ghosted against each other. Lance waited patiently for Shiro's response.  _ Did Shiro even like him? _

 

The hard on at least told him he was attracted to Lance. Unless it was a adrenaline boner? 

 

Lance thought he might of put them in a awkward position, and then Shiro was back at his mouth. A hand cupping Lance's cheek, and a instance that grinded down on Lance. He let go of a moan as Shiro nibbled at his bottom lip.  

 

They were covered in sweat and extremely horny… so they fumbled their way to the bathroom. Mouth's desperately trying to devour each other in the process. The sexual tension becoming too much for the both of them. 

 

They peeled their disgusting clothes from their bodies. Shiro pushed Lance back into one of the stalls. A hand quickly turned on the spray over their heads. 

 

Lance was shocked by the rush of cool water, and then Shiro was back to kissing him. Barely concerned with changing the temperature to something warmer, and far more concerned with getting his damn tongue down Lance’s throat. 

 

Their chests were rubbing against each other lewdly. Lance’s nipples were hard, and his body was warm. Shiro was making that warmth turn hot, and  _ fast _ .

 

It was Shiro that bucked his hips against Lance’s as he gripped the smaller man’s ass with his flesh arm. Lance let go of a yelp of surprise directly into Shiro’s mouth. Having to break the kiss momentarily, but he was quick to pull Shiro back in. 

 

Lance hadn’t noticed Shiro pour soap in his hands, but they were covered in bubbles as he rubbed their bodies. 

 

His metal hand held their dicks together, already starting a steady pace. His flesh hand soon started to finger Lance’s hole. 

 

It was a harsh, and fast pace Shiro had set… but Lance was able to keep up. They felt the sensations together, their dicks pulsing along with their heartbeats. 

 

A rhythm Lance could get lost in.

 

He would have never thought Shiro wanted to mess around with him. He never gave proper nutrition to these dirty thoughts… and here they were.

 

Shiro had two fingers inside Lance by this point. Giving him both a good cleaning, and finger-fucking. When he pushed past a third Lance groaned. He wasn’t used to being the bottom… he’d allow it for now. If this happened again then he’d bring it up then. 

 

_ If _ .

 

Lance didn’t want to think about  _ ifs _ . He needed to be focused on the  _ now _ .

 

And  _ now  _ involved Shiro stretching him wide with his thick fingers.

 

As the sweat smell was replaced with a fresh masculine scent radiating between them, a scent that was sending Lance over the edge. Musk turned fresh. 

 

He felt himself coming in Shiro’s hand. Shiro just huffed, continuing to pump his fist to make sure to chase Lance’s own finish. He squeezed them gently as he pushed himself to the edge. The water was quick to rinse off the spunk that landed between them. 

 

Lance was still semi-hard as Shiro let go of his cock, and Shiro looked even harder than before he came. Which was fucking insane. He was thick as all hell too compared to Lance. Lance had him on length though. 

 

“ _ Sweet fuck _ Shiro.” Lance squeaked out, his mind still reeling at how hard Shiro is. 

 

Lance broken the unspoken silence, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind. He just laughed. “May I?”

 

“Hold my leg up?” Lance offered, nudging his knee against Shiro’s side. 

 

Shiro smiled, pulling his flesh hand free. “With pleasure.”

 

He carefully lifted Lance’s leg higher, and pressed his dick to his entrance. Lance closed his eyes shut as he threw back his head. Water cascaded down his face, hitting Shiro directly with the water’s stream. 

 

Surprisingly enough shower sex is extremely dangerous. 

 

Case in point as Shiro was fucking up into Lance, and lost his foothold. The reaction was instant, Shiro held Lance close as they fell to the floor of the shower. 

 

Lance groaned on top of Shiro, the water still sprayed them from overhead. “Shiro? Shiro!” 

 

Shiro let go of a laugh. “Shower sex probably wasn't best idea for our first time…” 

 

His laugh made Lance giggle. “Yeah.” Should he say it. He should say it. And then he was saying it. “We'll do better next time.” 

 

Shiro smiled at him. “For sure.”


	12. Day 25 - Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro figures out Lance is ticklish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober will be a day or two behind until Sunday. Work unfortunately comes first!

It had been a fun time in shared in Shiro's presence. They were smiling, and making small talk. 

 

Shiro curled his arm around Lance… what Shiro hadn't meant to do was brush his hand over Lance's ribs far to tenderly. 

 

It was a knee jerk reaction that Lance grabbed Shiro's wrist. 

 

“What?” Shiro asked, ready to pull away entirely. 

 

“Nothing, nothing…  _ I'm just really ticklish is all _ .” Lance whispered the last bit very quickly. 

 

“Ticklish?” Shiro had a evil gleam in his eye. 

 

Lance immediately balked. “Takashi Shirogane  _ don't you dare _ !”

 

But Shiro was too quick. His fingers quick to find Lance's ticklish spots. This threw Lance into angry cry-laughter. Desperately trying to swat at Shiro's hands. 

 

It was all fun and games until Lance popped a major boner and had run out of breath. 

 

“ _ Hm _ ?  _ Someone  _ is enjoying this.” Shiro smirked. 

 

“Yeah?  _ So _ ?” Lance huffed into Shiro’s face. 

 

“How about… handcuffs and a feather? Think you would make it till the end?” Shiro inquired, a devious gleam in his eye. 

 

“Only if you bottom for me after.” Lance huffed, kissing Shiro gently on the lips. A relationship was about love, trust, and compromise afterall. 

 

“Deal.” Shiro smirked. “Safe word?”

 

“Aquamarine.” Lance said, rolling off the bed to get the necessary materials while Shiro found a feather. Lance wasn’t expecting to turn around to find Shiro holding a long light pink feather in his hand. “Where were you hiding that?” 

 

“Remember when I started scrapbooking? I saved some of the ones I really liked.” Shiro twirled the feather between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“You’re adorable.” Lance said, dropping the other items on the bed. He gave Shiro a gentle kiss before Shiro started to sort the items. 

 

Lance stripped out of his clothes. Shiro had to fight the urge to smack Lance’s bare ass. Lance plopped down on the bed, waiting for Shiro to handcuff him. It made Shiro want to laugh, and kiss Lance with ferocity. He carefully cuffed his husband to the bed. 

 

Shiro felt too clothed so he stripped down while Lance impatiently waited. He took the feather in hand, running it softly down Lance's chest. Lance had been half-hard since Shiro took off his shirt.  _ Stupid muscles _ . 

 

He glided the feather up Lance’s torso, and his skin tingled. Lance jerked his leg up once Shiro found a overly sensitive patch on his ribcage. He thrashed against the cuffs. Shiro choose then to straddle Lance.  

 

“Don’t want me to kick you?” Lance laughed. 

 

“Maybe I just like the look of you underneath me.” Shiro said before planting a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. 

 

“I think you enjoy the look  _ under  _ me way more.” Lance smirked. 

 

To which Shiro responded to his sass by running the feather lightly across his chest, barely grazing a pert nipple. Lance gasped out in what almost sounded like a moan. Shiro raised a eyebrow before smiling down at the love of his life. He ran the feather under Lance’s chin… and he could feel Lance shiver. Their naked bodies pressed against each other meant Lance couldn’t hide his dick’s hardness. Shiro himself wasn’t any better off in that respect, his own cock bobbing above Lance’s torso. 

 

Shiro sat back a bit farther to get a better view of Lance’s dick. He twirled the feather mischievously, and Lance gave him eyes of shock as he ever so softly ran it down his length. 

 

The reaction was great, having Lance squirm under him with overstimulation. Occasionally leaving a small love bite on Lance’s skin for a change of pace.

 

By the time Shiro was done Lance had almost came three times. Three times Shiro saw the signs of Lance nearing his orgasm, and three times he had removed all stimulus. 

 

Lance had given in after the third denial. “Aquamarine.”

 

Shiro immediately hopped off Lance, and released Lance’s hands. “I took it a bit too far this time…” 

 

Lance thought he was looking at a kicked puppy with the look Shiro was currently giving him. “You didn’t hurt me, I was just… it felt like too much.” He sighed, kissing Shiro’s cheek.

 

“Do you still-”

 

“Yes. I’m going to rail you so fucking good.” Lance whispered into Shiro’s ears.

 

Shiro melted into the sound, his thoughts already racing.

 

He loved when Lance went wild… and it looks like he'd be getting  _ wild _ Lance tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made this longer but I simply don't have the time!


	13. Day 26 - Smiles, Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a kink, and they both prefer to top. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still behind but I'm trying to catch up!!

Shiro loved Lance's laugh, and how bright he looked when he smiled.

 

It left his heart feeling warm.

 

And his dick feeling hot.

 

Admitting Lance smiling and being happy was a kink for him wasn't difficult.

 

Admitting it directly to Lance? Completely different. Especially when they haven’t even made it past the kissing phase of their relationship.

 

“You're staring, Shiro.” Lance smiled lazily, his legs draped over the older man's lap. They hadn't been able to relax in each other's company with the collilation so busy these days.

 

Shiro pressed his flesh hand gently against Lance's face. “I missed you. Your smile.”

 

“Yeah?” Lance giggled, putting his hand over Shiro's. Lance could feel Shiro's dick twitch in his pants as he smiled directly at him, brow raised. “Someone's _eager_.” 

 

Shiro's ears turned a bright red, and let go of a sigh. “ _Every_ time you smile I want to kiss you.” 

 

Lance was smiling still, a slight blush across his face. “I wish you would.”

 

Shiro kissed Lance then, thumb pressing open the other’s mouth. Their tongues curling, laving at one another. Shiro could smell a soft lavender on Lance’s skin from his skin care regimen.

 

Lance loved being on Shiro’s lap, but the position wasn’t great for his neck. So he pressed against the kiss until he could pull his legs on either side of Shiro.

 

It was when Shiro squeezed Lance’s ass that he let of a yelp, breaking the kiss. “Wait, wait, wait-”

 

Shiro’s brow immediately drew together. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m a top.” Lance said quickly.

 

Shiro’s eyebrows raised. “So am I…”

 

“Shit.” Lance huffed. “I don’t… I’ve tried to do it before, but-”

 

“What?” Shiro said, cupping Lance’s face.

 

“I just… it’s so _not_ sexy. I tore really bad, and I got a infection. It was so _gross_.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

 

“It’s okay.” Shiro said as he gave Lance a kiss. “I’ll bottom, but you have to prepare me. Do you know how?”

 

Lance’s eyes went wide. “Are you _sure_? Also, yes I know how.”

 

“I’m very sure.” He kissed Lance again.

 

Lance held Shiro’s hand as they walked into Shiro’s room. “Do you have lube? Condoms?”

 

“Yeah. Of course.” Shiro said as he broke away to find the items.

 

 _Of course..._ Lance wonders if Shiro’s had anyone since they came back to earth. He wouldn’t put it past him. Shiro _is_ gorgeous. 

 

Shiro hands off the lube and condoms. “I only have large sized condoms.”

 

Lance just smirks. “Good.”

 

The look Lance gives him sends shivers down Shiro’s body. “Uh, here.” Shiro proceeds to slide off his clothes. “I’ll be on my knees while you prepare me, okay?”

 

He followed suit to quickly remove his own clothes, and his cock sat between his legs. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

 

Shiro probably shouldn't have stared at Lance’s dick for so long. His honest thoughts was that he wouldn’t fit in his condoms. Which was fine, he told himself.

 

It seemed as if Lance could tell what he was thinking. “I’m a grower, not a shower like you.”

 

“Sorry! Was it my face?” Shiro balked at Lance being correct.

 

“Yeah, but that’s fine.” Lance cooed, tugging Shiro so he’d position himself on the bed. “You’ll enjoy it. On my honor.”

 

Shiro laughed. “What _honor_?”

 

Lance just rolled his eyes as he moved behind Shiro. He kissed Shiro’s asscheek, and gently bit it. Shiro huffed out a noise of surprise.

 

“You smell good. Did you shower earlier?” Lance cooed, pulling apart Shiro’s ass.

 

“Yeah.” Shiro huffed slumping against the bed, ass in the air.

 

Lance kept kissing and nipping the entirety of Shiro’s ass. A plentiful amount of marks being left in his wake. Until he finally ended at his actual hole. His tongue licked it gently, pressing it against the tight muscle. Shiro was finally really letting go of the needy sounds Lance desperately hoped to hear from the older man.

 

He finally broke away to grab the lube once he realized he’d need it to finger Shiro open much more to take his dick. Lance pooled some directly on Shiro’s asshole. He softly pressed his thumb into the soft flesh, and felt him clamp down. “Relax.”

 

Shiro tried to keep from clamping down as best he could. Lance knew it would take a bit more to get him relaxed. He pulled away to lube up his fingers more. His thumb pressing back in, all while his other hand grabbed Shiro’s half hard cock. He jerked Shiro at a steady pace, and it had the older man whimpering.

 

Lance choose then to switch from his thumb to his pointer finger. It was easy to push it deeper, and soon Shiro took in two more with ease. He was leaking, and more than likely close to coming. Lance’s dick had gotten hard in the process. The dick that once looked sadly puny between his legs had enlarged almost three times its original size.

 

Shiro groaned, and wiggled his butt in the air at the loss of Lance’s hands. Lance laughed which sent chills down Shiro’s spine. Lance rolled a condom over his dick, which fit almost _too_ snug. 

 

He pressed the tip to the opening of Shiro’s hole. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Huffed Shiro, lifting his head up a small bit. “I’m ready for you Baby.”

 

Lance pressed in carefully, feeling Shiro grasp around him. He pushed until he was fully sheathed.

 

Shiro gasped when Lance snapped his hips. “You okay Takashi? Too much?”

 

He trembled under Lance. “You’re big.”

 

Lance giggled. “Said I was a grower, not a shower. And you didn’t say if you were okay.”

 

“I’m okay. Just adjusting to your size.” Shiro said with a hoarse voice.

 

Lance pressed a few kisses to Shiro’s spine before snapping his hips with fever. Once he found Shiro’s prostate Shiro came undone under Lance. He came during the first stroke of his prostate finally being pushed over the edge. He became wire-tight which was almost _too_ painful for Lance, until Shiro was finished with his orgasm and he finally relaxed to the perfect tightness. 

 

Lance fucked Shiro through two more orgasms before he reached his own finish. They collapsed into each other in perfect bliss.


	14. Day 28 - Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia boss Lance, and Stripper Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it can be kinky without having sex neheh

Lance didn't expect to see much a masculine man at the strip club he went to, but damn if he wasn't mesmerised. 

 

He was planning on buying this club to add to his local territory from a group that’s going under. Lance had came to see how the business was, if this would be a profitable purchase for his clan. 

 

Watching the man covered in scars strut confidently down the catwalk towards the main strip pole in the center of the club he was very excited to purchase this establishment. The man wore a mesh shirt covered slightly by a vest, and thin skin tight shorts. The outline of his cock was prominent. 

 

In that moment, the man who had been introduced as Shiro, made eye contact with him. 

 

Everything else faded away, including the music. Suddenly they were the only two people in the world. Shiro was giving him a striptease  _ only _ for him. It was doing things to Lance. Terrible,  _ wonderful  _ things. 

 

He watched Shiro sensually roll his hips, never breaking eye contact with Lance. 

 

Lance was vaguely aware he was drifting closer to the stage, money magically raining down on top of Shiro. He was obviously a popular act in this club. Lance had a hundred in his hand, and itt was meant for Shiro. 

 

Shiro saw it, and crawled his way over the ones to Lance. “That for me Handsome?” 

 

Lance smiled as he slipped it into Shiro’s mesh shirt. They locked eyes once more before Shiro turned away, his back faced Lance as he turned towards the pole. Lance stayed on the edge of the stage, watching as Shiro lost the vest he wore. His back muscles prominent through his shirt, and Lance yearned to feel them under his hands.

 

He watched the muscular man tug down his shorts once, leaving his ass partially exposed. 

 

The curve of his ass was a beautiful one, and Lance waited anxiously for Shiro to drop them down farther. 

 

When he did Lance was surprised at how clean shaven Shiro was. His dick stood in the air proudly, and oh how Lance yearned to suck the man dry. Watch him come on his fingers alone, and with a moan on his lips. Begging Lance to fill him with his cock. To even kiss his lips if he’d be allowed. 

 

He watched Shiro as he climbed up the pole, proceeding to do the splits upside down in the air. 

 

Lance thought he would look beautiful that way. How perfect he’d look sitting down fully on Lance’s cock. Lance knew this man would fit together perfectly with his trained body. 

 

When he came back down it was only after he virtually twirled down the length of the pole, ending in a… lewd pose on the floor. His hairless ass pointed at Lance. 

 

It was quite a lot for Lance to take in. Watching this man work the pole and stage fully. Money still consistently falling at this man’s feet. 

 

It was like he had been struck by cupid’s arrow. 

 

He is very eager to finalize his purchase… and get this cute dancer’s number. He needed a nice dinner, a proper massage... and a good dicking. 

 


	15. Day 29 - Massage, Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends my Shance Kinktober. I'm happy if you enjoyed them even a little!!

“I know you're tired, Shiro.” Lance smiled down at the bigger man. 

 

Shiro was curled into Lance's side. “Mhm.”

 

“I also know you're stressed.” Lance gently patted down Shiro's hair. 

 

Shiro looked up to make eye contact with Lance.  _ Of course _ he was stressed. His life was ninety percent stress. Things have gotten a little less stressful with the collation back on his feet, but Shiro still needed to be on his toes to keep his Atlas crew, and the Earth safe.

 

“Let me give you a massage. Help you release that tension.” Lance softly cooed, his hands on Shiro’s bare shoulders. He hadn’t bothered with wearing his shirt to bed.

 

Shiro was tense. He was always tense since Kerberous. 

 

Lance rubbed down his defined back with vigour. Pressing into the knots he could feel under his hands. Small circles, and hard motions… Shiro was practically groaning under him. 

 

A groan that turned into a yawn.

 

“Tired Babe?” Lance laughed above Shiro.

 

“A bit, yeah… but we haven’t been together in so long. I don’t want to sleep yet.” Shiro groaned. “Your fingers feel great.”

 

Lance hummed. “We can still have sex, and you can sleep. I’ll work you over  _ so good _ Babe.”

 

“So… you’re gonna fuck me while I sleep?” Shiro groaned softly into his pillow. 

 

“I’ll be gentle.” Lance said as he kissed Shiro’s neck.

 

“Go ahead… I’ll try to stay awake…” Shiro grumbled.

 

“But you don’t have to. Lift your hips so I can slide off your pants.” Lance said

 

Shiro wearily lifted his butt up so Lance could display him nude. Shiro curled into the pillow he had under his head, and Lance started to knead Shiro’s ass. Moving between his back, ass, and wonderfully sculpted legs. 

 

Lance noted Shiro’s sleepy hard on. He pulled apart his ass, letting his hole have some love as well. He reached to the end table for the lube. Lance was careful as he fingered Shiro open, and his free hand caressed him gently. 

 

“Still awake?” Lance said quietly.

 

“Barely. I’m enjoying this.” Shiro’s voice was muffled by the pillow. 

 

“Good.” Lance smiled as he pulled his fingers from his lovers ass. “Ready for me Babe?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Shiro groaned out. 

 

Lance straddled Shiro’s legs as he rolled a condom on his length, a moment later his slick dick slid into Shiro’s hole. He could hear soft, muffled moans come from Shiro as he fully sheathed himself. 

 

He was slow, pulling… pushing. Lance kept up that pace until Shiro started grumbling, asking his lover for  _ more _ . 

 

Lance loved to please Shiro, and make feel bliss whenever he is with him. So he pumped his hips harder, more  _ wild _ . Shiro would shudder every time Lance hit his prostate. His own dick pressed against the sheets, the stimulation heavenly. Lance came first, but he could still fuck through his orgasm like a pro. 

 

He didn’t let up until Shiro had also came. With a contented sigh Lance pulled away. He threw away his condom, and grabbed a washcloth to clean the lube off Shiro. 

 

Getting Shiro to move so Lance could change the sheet he had been laying on was a challenge, but Lance was happy to make sure they’d both get a peaceful rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A comment really makes my day!!


End file.
